


Darkness does not leave us easily

by froggy_freek



Category: Priest (2011), Small Town Saturday Night (2010)
Genre: Angst, Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART/Wallpaper : He may leave his black hat behind , make a new life, find someone new .. But the past will always haunt him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness does not leave us easily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroh/gifts).



Just a small manip inspired as always by a beautiful fic. It turned out a bit more dark then I initially thought, and I do see a lot of flaws with it .. but am too tired to thinker more with it, may revisit it someday. Or I may make something new. 

 

Enjoy!

[ ](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/something_wicked_wall.png.html)

 

As always a bigger version here -> [Clicky!](http://i760.photobucket.com/albums/xx250/froggy_art/something_wicked_wall.png~original)


End file.
